


Why can't he leave me alone!

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Disturbing Memories, Feels, Flashbacks, Greg Feels, Greg and Moriarty, Greg in love, Greg working in Moriarty's network, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Lane, Moriarty's message, Mycroft is there for Greg, Running away from home, Saving Greg, Teenager Greg, brave decision, did you miss me, gratitude, mycroft tries to help, mystrade, or is not, running away again, the story jumps between the past and now, till he had enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: “Did you miss me?” Greg stared at the tv screen with disbelief. Moriarty's message was playing in every channel.There was a time when he would do everything for Jim Moriarty, when he couldn't go a day without him. But that was decades ago. He ran away from home, but Jim took him in, tooke care of him and in return Greg did everything for him. Until it got too much so he ran again, changing his life once and for all.





	Why can't he leave me alone!

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a gif set on tumblr. The 'Did you miss me?' message playing, Greg sitting in the pub staring at it. And a plot bunny just forced itself to my head making me write this story.

 

 

“Did you miss me?” Greg stared at the screen with disbelief.

“I…what?” he whispered to himself. The recording kept going, every channel played it.

“Did you miss me? Did you miss me?

_Greg was back ‘home’ the abandoned building they called home for now. Jim just arrived, smiling at him, asking if he missed him._

_“Of course I missed you.” Greg chuckled hurrying to him, kissing him. “I always miss you.” he helped the coat off him._

_“What’s for dinner?”_

_“I…” Greg fell silent hugging the coat. “I found something good but then…”_

_“You let them take it.” he narrowed his eyes._

_“I fought as you taught me.” Greg’s voice got weaker and weaker. “Please Jim…” he crouched trying to hide himself with the coat, but nothing saved him from what was coming._

_“I’m sorry.” Greg whispered shakily, trying not to cry; he deserved what he got after all._

_“Next time, be more careful.” he knelt next to him stroking his hair._

_“I’m so sorry.” Greg sobbed. “So sorry Jim.”_

_“It’s okay, just make sure next time it won’t happen.” he kissed him softly. “Come we go and see what we can get this late.” he helped him up._

 

Greg reached for his phone unconsciously, dialling the one person that could help. He was fifteen when he ran off from home. He thought he knew everything better, that he could make it on his own. Well he did not; he was starving, cold when Jim found him and took him in. He taught him everything, he protected him, helped him and in return Greg made sure that he was well taken care of. In every way. He owed so much to him that he didn’t dare to say no to any of his requests. 

“Car will pick you up in a few minutes Gregory.” Mycroft tried to keep his worry out of his voice.

“Okay.” he whispered.

“I don’t know anything yet…but safer if you are with me.”

“Yes, please.”

“Gregory…”

“Just hurry.” he whined.

“See you soon.” Greg waited for the so familiar black car to arrive. He saw the body all those years ago, but deep in his mind he was still scared that it’ll be Jim.

_Greg stood in the pavement waiting for Jim to arrive. An elegant black car pulled over, window rolled down, Jim smiling at Greg._

_“Do you need a ride gorgeous?” Greg’s eyes grew wide._

_“Where did you get this!” Greg walked up and down checking the car out._

_“Just hop in.” Greg chuckled and sat to the car._

_“Neat.”_

_“If you are good, I might let you drive her.” he put his hand to his thigh._

_“Please.” he smiled at him. “What is the job?”_

_“Easy for you lovely.” he stroked his thigh._

_“Usual?”_

_“No, the day has come for you to prove yourself, it is really important for us! But I’m confident that you are capable of doing it.”_

_“Really?”_

_“I trust you.”_

_“Thank you.” he whispered shakily, bringing up their laced hands to his mouth kissing his. “I’ll do my best!”_

_“Hope so. First, we clean you up.”_

_“I had a shower!”_

_“Hon, you can’t even go close to that building looking like this.” he rolled his eyes. “Nice suit, haircut and you are good to go.”_

_“Where are we?” Greg asked when they stopped._

_“Surprise.” he pulled him up the stairs. “This is home.” he opened the door dramatically. “How you like it?” Greg was lost for words._

_“How…?”_

_“Does it matter?”_

_“No.” he smiled at him looking around in the flat. It was furnished nicely, plants, clean, smelling nice…a proper home. Greg chuckled and ran around checking everything out._

_“Hey, hey…stop with the running pet.” he chuckled. “Shower and wash your hair!”_

_“Warm water?”_

_“Yes.” Greg whined in joy. Warm water, finally!_

_“So what is it that I need to do?” he checked himself out in the mirror once dressed._

_“Him.” he gave him a photo._

_“What about him?”_

_“You will get him to take you up to his room, once sleeping you take his briefcase._

_“How I’ll get him to…Oh, I understand.”_

_“Can you do it for me?”_

_“Anything.” Greg stood up straight. “Aren’t I…don’t know, too young looking?”_

_“What he likes…you are perfect.” Greg tried to smile at him. He was nervous, he didn’t want to do it but Jim trusted him with the job, so he’ll make sure to get the briefcase._

Greg got brought back from his thoughts by a car horn.

“Coming, coming.” he sighed and opened the door, his hand shaking. “Afternoon Thomas.” he sighed relieved to see Mycroft’s personal driver.

“DI Lestrade.” he nodded.

“Office?”

“I was instructed to take you to the Club…and to stay with you.”

“Thank you.” he leaned back staring out of the window. When Jim surfaced again he immediately went to Mycroft. John and him were out having a pint when he told him what happened in the pool. He didn’t have to say his name, he knew immediately that it was Jim. So he left immediately and drove to Mycroft’s house. They spent the whole night talking. Greg feared that it would end badly for him, either with him going away for good, but above all he was scared what Mycroft would think of him. None of which came true. Mycroft was reassuring, helpful, he understood his situation and fears, he cared for him when no one else did. After that night Greg called Mycroft more and more, his marriage was falling apart, work was too much, Moriarty was reeking havoc, but Mycroft was a fix point in his life.

_Greg had his eyes on Mycroft as he walked up to his door but he didn’t see him._

_“I’m so sorry.”_

_“Gregory?” asked with surprise Mycroft held the umbrella above him._

_“I’m so sorry.”_

_“Not your fault.” he knelt next to him, not caring about the puddle._

_“I knew him! I shouldn’t believe the shit they said and wrote…it was all his plan! I should have known! I’m such an idiot…”_

_“Can’t predict crazy, you said it about him.”_

_“I killed your brother!”_

_“Gregory…” a window got thrown open._

_“Could you stop whining Lestrade? Someone is dead here.” Sherlock yelled out._

_“What?” Greg looked up blinking with confusion. “What?”_

_“Come, we dry up and talk. Tea?” Mycroft helped him up._

_“Maybe something stronger.” he sighed, stepping to the house._

“We are here.”

“Thank you.” he cleared his throat. “Let’s get in.” he tried to sound like everything was all right.

“This way DI Lestrade.” he followed Thomas to the visitor’s room. “I’ll be in front of the door.”

“Thank you.” Greg was left alone with his thoughts and some tea, but he opted for Mycroft’s whisky and settled to his armchair.

 

“Sorry, I hope they took good care of you.” Greg stirred when the door got thrown open. Mycroft dropped his briefcase and coat on the armchair hurrying to him. “My dear, you look terrible.”

“Just memory lane.” he whispered, putting the glass to the side.

“It is a recorded message.” he knelt in front of him, taking his hands. “I have every reason to believe that he is dead, he is not back.” Greg nodded. “I and of course Sherlock is working on trying to figure who and why and why now…” he stroked his hands with his thumbs. “He is dead, we both saw the body…You are safe.”

“Yeah.”

“We go home now, okay?”

“Okay.” he got up with Mycroft’s help. He just realised how much he drunk. “I…sorry.” he pointed at the glass.

“I hope you appreciated it.”

“Can’t really remember…fancy?”

“Only the best for you.” he kissed his temple keeping him up.

 

_Greg chuckled, he was curled up on the sofa, his head resting on Jim’s chest they were watching a Bond movie…just like a normal couple. Greg loved these moments, when it was just the two of them, cuddling, talking. Greg felt loved and happy._

_“Who are you cheering for?”_

_“Bond.” he smiled, not looking away from the tv._

_“What am I hearing!” he chuckled with pretended indignation._

_“We both know how it’ll end.”_

_“Still…” Greg just shrugged. “My own secret agent.” he kissed his temple._

_“To be honest I was nervous.”_

_“You hid it well, I’m proud of you.”_

_“Are you?” he looked up at him._

_“Yes honey. You have an eye for this.”_

_“I want to help you, I want to be useful…you do so much for me. I want to do the same for you.”_

_“For me or for the cause.”_

_“Isn’t it the same?” he whispered making him chuckle._

_“You are one adorable pet.” he kissed him. “I’m lucky I found you.”_

_“I was the lucky one. I would have helped sooner you know.”_

_“I wanted to keep you away from the main happenings, to keep you safe.”_

_“I can handle it!” he sat up._

_“My little kitten.”_

_“I’m sixteen now…you were younger when you started!”_

_“Sure, sure…we sharpen your claws and you will fit in just right. Wait…since when?”_

_“What is?”_

_“When was your birthday?”_

_“It is today.” he whispered blushing._

_“Why not tell me?”_

_“It’s not important.”_

_“Of course it is! Why keep it as a secret? I thought there are no secrets between us.”_

_“Because today is perfect…I’m happy.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Yes.” he settled back. “Everything is perfect.”_

_“Anything else you kept from me?” he stroked his hair._

_“No, promise.” he whispered._

_“I don’t like having secrets between us.” he pulled on his hair._

_“There is none…” Greg whined._

_“Good.” he kissed his temple._

“Gregory…Gregory!” Mycroft shook his shoulder. “We are home.”

“Oh, yes.” he sat up rubbing his eyes. “I haven’t thought of him in years and now he is everywhere.”

“You are tired and a bit drunk.” he whispered holding him close.

“What do you expect of me?” he blurted.

“Gregory?” Mycroft opened the door.

“He took me in, got me to be his all the way…I was so dependent on him, I thought I was in love with him. He abused me in every way, he used be but I still loved him…Which is what he wanted…what do you want?” he looked at Mycroft.

“I want you to be happy, have everything you can wish for, feel safe and loved at all times. I want you not to fear to be abandoned, or to fear to be cheated on. If I can’t give you that, if you don’t feel that our relationship is working, you can leave…I’m not keeping you chained to me. I want what is good for you…seeing you smile means everything for me. Hearing your laughter is worth everything…and if…” Greg’s tears started to fell.

“Sorry love.” he whispered. “I’m just…I’m sorry.” he hugged him.

“Love you Gregory.” he whispered stroking his back.

“I don’t feel well…” the room was turning around in front of his eyes.

“Let’s get you up…just close your eyes…I take care of you.” Mycroft held him firmly.

 

 

_The gun was shaking in his hand._

_“Aim…” Jim slid behind him, taking his arm. “And pull the trigger.” Greg closed his eyes as he pulled the trigger._

_“You are not a sharp shooter honey.” he chuckled._

_“I…why I need to learn this?”_

_“Because I said so. Again!”_

_“Yes.” he sighed and tried again and again and again._

_“Hopeless.” he stepped away from him with a grunt._

_“I’m not…I just need to practice.” he just snorted. “Please…I can do this…I know I’m slower than the others…I know I’m an idiot but please give me another chance.”_

_“Don’t bother coming home.” he left Greg with the gun._

_“Jim, please.” he hurried after him, but stopped when the bullet scraped his temple._

_“Man up or hide and cry.” he hissed. Greg stood there, blood dripping from his temple, gun in hand. He marched back where they practiced determined only to leave when he mastered it._

_He reloaded the gun, keeping it in his inside pocket. He knew really well where he’ll find him. Their old home was now used as centre intelligence, Greg wasn’t allowed in there, he wasn’t high in the ranks for it. But none of them knew the place as well as him. So he got in easily. He sat on a metal beam, scanning the room. Jim was hunched over files, maps, papers. Greg spotted the perfect target, the empty mug on top of the pile. He aimed and pulled the trigger, the mug shattering to pieces. He looked up calmly, smiling at Greg._

_“Welcome home. Come I have a few things to talk over with you.”_

Greg sat up with a cry his hand pressed to his temple.

“It’s okay Gregory, you are home…you are not a teenager anymore, sorry.” he added. Greg looked at him with a weak smile dropping back to the pillow.

“They keep coming back, memories. Once I started school in France, I totally forgot about him…I came home but he never crossed my mind. Now everything is flooding back.” Mycroft pulled him to his arms, stroking his hair.

“Want to talk?”

“I…not sure.”

“Whenever you feel like it. I’m here…maybe once everything is over we could go away on a holiday. A cruise or…”

“I hate boats, they make me sick.”

“Good to know.”

“The first and only time I was on one when I left…”

“Hmmm, you haven’t told me about that.”

“It didn’t matter where it was going, I just climbed up and hid…with the pigs.”

“Pigs?”

“That was the cargo. It went just over the canal. Almost made it when I got discovered…I was too seasick that is why. Costal guards got me and after a good clean up I was delivered to my aunt. I spent days hiding in the bathroom with a knife, crying, waiting for him to come after me.”

“Didn’t she ask what happened?”

“Tried, but…I wasn’t talking about it.”

“Your parents?”

“They didn’t know. I asked her not to tell them…I wanted to go home once I had my life straightened. To apologise, to show that I did make something of myself.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t meet her.”

“She was a lovely lady. My…there is something else I haven’t told you.”

“Yes?”

“Your uncle getting shot…”

“Yes.”

“It was on the day I ran from the country.”

“I know Gregory.”

“Know what?”

“That you couldn’t kill him.” he kissed his temple.

“I was told to do so…but I just couldn’t. It is…”

“Not target practice, I know it well.” he whispered.

“No…still I injured him.”

“Thank you.”

“What?” he sat up staring at him with wide eyes.

“It must have been a hard decision, the fear of punishment in case you fail, will you lose the only person that cared for you…”

“I shot him, your uncle! Why you say things like that?” he yelled hitting his chest with his fists. Mycroft gently took his hands.

“He met his sixth wife in the hospital, the one that stuck with him till the end…he was grateful…young, pretty, not so clever, but taking care of him…what he wished for.”

“It is not funny!” he whimpered.

“Sorry.” Mycroft whispered smiling at him softy. “Just tried to…show you that good things did come out of it. You made the right decision...”

“Yes, running as a coward.” he grunted.

“A brave, wise, young man, wanting out of a situation that would end with him dead or in prison. Doesn’t matter how deeply his claws were imbedded in you, you still rebelled and made your own decision. You decided to change everything, to leave him, to leave your well known safe life and change it for the harsh reality, loneliness, uncertainty…I’m really proud of you. I’m not as strong as you are Gregory.” Greg chose to stay silent, he laid back, his head resting on his chest. He as many times wondered what Mycroft saw in him, what made him still love him, knowing everything. Knowing the mess he was.

“Where are these coming from?” Mycroft took Greg’s hand and put it first on his head and then on his heart. Greg snorted, gripping Mycroft’s top.

“Just rest.” Mycroft kissed the top of his head. “Rest…we talk tomorrow.”

_Greg’s heart wanted to jump out of his chest, the black car pulled over, he was asked rather ordered to sit in…and for some reason he did. He was sure that this trip will end with him on the bottom of the river._

_“Jim found me.” he whispered shakily. “Of course he would…he waited for me to feel comfortable…false sense of security.”_

_“What was that?” the young lady didn’t look up from her phone. Greg just realised that he was talking out loud._

_“I’m going to throw up.” Greg whispered turning really pale._

_“Don’t do it.” Greg whined covering his mouth. “Pull over!” Greg fell out of the car, throwing up._

_“You all right?” she looked at him for the first time. Greg was shaking, on his hands and knees._

_“I’m not going with you, no… not going to end up in the bottom of the river.”_

_“No one said anything about that.” she rolled her eyes. “Mr. Holmes only wishes to talk about his brother.”_

_“Who?”_

_“Sherlock’s brother.”_

_“Oh…sorry.” he mumbled taking the tissue she offered. “I was recently in a…”_

_“Kidnapped, yes, because of Sherlock. Are you okay with getting back?”_

_“Yes.” he dusted off his suit. “You could have start with this…”_

“Gregory…”

“Not again.” he grunted opening his eyes. “Why can’t he leave me alone! He is dead, should stay dead!”

“Want something to help you sleep, without dreams?”

“You had something all this time?”

“I’m not sure that it is a good idea to mix it with alcohol…but quite a few hours passed, maybe it is fine now.”

“I don’t care, bring it!”

“Be right back.” Mycroft gently lowered him to the pillow.

“It was a dream about our first meeting.” Greg kept his eyes on him.

“I thought it went rather well…I knew I was lost the second you walked in.” he smiled giving him the glass of water.

“He used black cars…I thought he found me and I was about to be executed. I had an anxiety attack, or whatever it was. I threw up…not in the car! After which Anthea graciously told me where we were heading.”

“I’m so sorry.” Mycroft’s hand stroked small circles on his chest.

“You made up for it.” he smiled at him and took the pill. “You don’t have to sit vigil love.”

“I want to make sure you are all right.” he pulled him to his arms, lights still on.

“The things you said before…that you think I’m brave and…”

“I meant everything.”

“Thank you, I’d never see myself like that.”

“Sorry for not telling it to you sooner.” he whispered kissing him.

“My? Won’t this pill trap me in nightmare land?”

“No, promise, I take them from time to time. Don’t fight, just let the healing, relaxing sleep take you.”

“In the arms of my dream man.” Mycroft chuckled. “Night love.”

“A better night Gregory.”

 

 


End file.
